My Salvation
by dede94e
Summary: what if Moira never died? what if the man who turned her life upside down became the man she needs the most? Set up after episode 2x20
1. My Salvation

_Hi everybody!_

_ This is my first Arrow fanfic/oneshot. I never accepted Moira's death. I wanted to see more of her. So I decided to alter 'a bit' the end of episode 2x20._

_Hope you will like it._

* * *

_**My salvation**_

After what happened at the Verdant, Moira, Thea and Oliver got in the car to go home. They silently sat on the back seat of their limo. Oliver sat next to her and Thea was in front of them. None of them said anything, they just watched out of their respective car windows. Moira wasn't in the right mood to talk but Thea decided to break the silence and she said 'You knew about Roy..'. Oliver and her turned to her.

'What?' Oliver asked.

'That's why you had your bodyguard stalking me. Somehow you knew what was going on with him' she continued. Moira was watching her daughter without saying anything as she was talking with Oliver which sighed loudly.

'I'm just trying to protect you' he said with a calm tone of voice. Moira knew that tone, he lied to her for two years but still she'd figured out his secret. She knew that Oliver wanted to protect her, she'd tried too, by not telling her that her real father was Malcolm Merlyn. _It wasn't safe for her to know that_, she thought.

'By not telling me the truth..' she said right away. She'd been hurt, from both of them. They lied to her, repeatedly. 'Just like with Malcolm Merlyn'. Moira slightly turned to Oliver. 'You know, the two of you.. you think you're protecting me by lying and by keeping secrets, but that's what's actually hurting me'. The silence filled the car again. She felt guilty for all the lies she'd told to her daughter. Back then she'd thought it was the right thing, _the only way_, but she realized that she couldn't be more wrong.

'You're absolutely right' she said watching straight to her daughter. 'We need to turn a new page..'

'It's not going to be that simple.. or easy' Thea said interrupting her.

'I know. If the truth were easy for me, we wouldn't be in this situation' she said trying to fix what'd been badly damaged. 'But.. to start.. there's something about Malcolm that both you and Oliver need to know..'. They both turned to her. She felt the pressure of their looks on her but it was the moment to tell the truth. If she really wanted to have a fresh start with her children she had to tell them everything. She wondered what was the right way to start but there was only one. 'Malcolm..' she started. _Is _a_live_, she thought but she hadn't enough time to say it. A bright light illuminated the car from Oliver's side. They all turned and in less than few seconds a car crushed into the limo. Moira hit her head against the car window badly.

* * *

She woke up in the woods. Someone grabbed her shoulders and put her on her knees, in that moment she realized her hands were tied behind her back. She was freezing. Thea was crying next to her, her hands were tied as well. Moira looked up to see the man that rose her up and recognized him. _Wilson Slade_, she thought. That man walked over and stopped right behind her, so in that moment she saw Oliver laying at the ground with a scar on his forehead. 'Oliver? Oliver?' she said with a broken voice, hoping her son would open his eyes. The moment he opened them, she didn't have enough time to ask him if he was alright because Slade Wilson spoke up.

'I was dead the last time you were offered this choice' he said reaching her.

'Slade..' Oliver said with a tone of voice full of pain. He rose his back as Thea asked what was happening.

'I often wonder how you looked when he pointed the gun at Shado.. and took her from me'. The deep tone of voice of Slade was shocking. He lowered himself between Moira and Oliver, watching straight in his eyes. She was wondering what he was talking about, but she realized that it was something that happened between them in the past.

'You psychopath' started Oliver, 'Shado.. Shado wasn't yours!'.

'No, she was yours.. until you chose another woman over her' he said.

'That's not what happened!' Oliver said with an angry tone.

'It is what happened! It is!' Slade said raising his voice. He stood up and shouted 'She told me!' pointing something behind them that Moira couldn't see.

'What do you mean, she? There's nobody there!'. Moira was trying put up all the pieces.

'Slade..' she said looking up to him, 'You were on the island with Oliver?'. She was looking straight to her son, waiting for some answers. She'd allowed that man to walk in her house, she'd showed him all the rooms and she hadn't realized anything.

'I thought I had known true despair..' Slade started. She turned to him and he started getting closer saying '..until I met your son'. She was terrified. 'I trusted him to make the right choice'.

'Let me make the right choice now. Kill me' Oliver said.

'No!' Moira said right away. Thea said the same thing. She lost so many things in her life, but she couldn't bear to lose her son.

'Choose me, please!'. The only word that was coming out of her mouth was _no_. She didn't know what to say.

'I am killing you, Oliver..' Slade said walking behind her and Thea until he stopped in the middle of them, 'Only more slowly than you would like'. She was watching at her son but she saw out of the corner of her eye that he had a gun in his hand.

'Don't' Oliver said.

'Choose'. She lowered her head, crying. When she turned, he moved his arm and pointed the gun at Thea's head. She was crying. See her daughter's life threatened by that man was killing her.

'I swear to God, I am going to kill you!' Oliver said with an angry tone. Slade didn't care anything of his words. 'No! NO!' he shouted.

'No..' Moira said standing up. She knew she had to do something.

'Mom..' Oliver said watching at her, 'Mom, what are you doing?'.

'There's only one way this night can end..' she started watching straight to him with a broken voice. She turned around to face that man that was threatening her family_. If I have to die, I wanna see that man in the eye_. 'And we both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?'. He wasn't looking at her.

'Mom, please don't!' Oliver said behind her.

'Both my children will live' she said and finally Slade had the guts to watch at her.

'Mom! What are you doing?' Thea asked her. Hear her baby girl like that was so painful.

'Thea, I love you' she said with a broken voice. She knew she would've never had the chance to make up with her. She would've never had the chance to explain her the entire truth. Or have second chance. Those words were the only ones she said, even if she thought they weren't enough. 'Remember what I told you, Oliver'.

_I could not be more proud_, she though.

Then Slade rose the gun, pointing it at her face. 'Close your eyes, baby!' she said hoping with all her heart that she did it.

'NO!'.

Slade was watching straight in her eyes. 'You're sacrificing yourself for a daughter that doesn't trust you anymore and a son who..' he stopped to look behind her, to Oliver, 'who uses a mask to cover his face. But you know that, don't you?' he asked watching back at her.

'What?' Thea asked. She reminded herself that it wasn't the right moment to answer that question, and that she wasn't the right person to tell her.

'I know exactly what you're talking about but..' she took a deep breathe, 'but there's nothing I wouldn't do for my children'. She could feel every bone in her body freezing and trembling. 'I've made so many mistakes and they have every right to hate me, even.. despise me but I love them. They are all I have and I won't let you hurt them' she said flatly, watching straight to him.

'You possess true courage' he said getting closer but lowering the gun and put it back in his coat. She felt relieved for a moment, but she also knew that it wasn't over. 'I am truly sorry..' he said lowering his head before to turn around.

'What?' she barely asked.

He took few steps away from her but he stopped to stare into the darkness of the woods. 'No! You died because of him. He has to suffer the way he made me suffer' he whispered to no one. When he turned back to Moira he had the gun back in his hand. She stopped breathing. When he supposed to pull the trigger something hit the gun and his hand. The weapon dropped at the ground, far away from him. She tried to focus on his hand and she saw an arrow. Moira turned to her left and she saw the last person on earth she ever imagine to see there.

'Stay away from her!' Malcolm said before to shoot three arrows on roll against Slade, then he started to walk over them. He grabbed the first one with the other hand, but the last two hit his chest.

'What the hell..?' Oliver said.

'That's all you can do?' Slade asked with a smile on his face.

'Just wait and see..' Malcolm said with the tone of voice that Moira knew really well. The one that he always used when he was sure of what he was doing. The arrow in his hand exploded. Slade cursed throwing the rest of the arrow at the ground. Malcolm got closer saying 'There's a reason why they called me _The Magician_! Sleep tight..' before to punch him in the face.

Slade Wilson fell at the ground right in front of Moira. She was so shocked that she couldn't figure out what shocked her the most: that Mr. Wilson was so close to shoot her in front of her children or that Malcolm Merlyn just saved her life.

'M-Malcolm.. you..' she said watching at him walking over her and released her hands. She didn't know what to say.

'You're welcome' he said before to cut the rope that kept Thea's hands tied, then Oliver's.

'You're alive!' Thea said with a shocked tone. Malcolm nodded without saying anything.

Oliver checked on Slade. 'How.. did you..' he tried to ask pointing the body at the ground.

'A lethal dose of a rare sleeping pills..' he said before to turn to him, 'well, not that lethal apparently. Let's go before he wakes up'.

'I'm not going anywhere with you' Oliver said with a rude tone of voice.

'Oliver!' Moira said turning to him. They stared at each other without saying anything then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded unwillingly.

* * *

Malcolm was waiting in the hallway right outside Moira's bedroom. Somehow she convinced Oliver to let him stay for a while. He was thinking of all that happened that night. Just a minute later and she would've been dead. He'd been following Oliver's tracks and he was glad he did or Moira would've been dead.

The sound of the door brought him back to reality, Oliver got out of his mother's room and walked over him. 'How is she?' he asked. He didn't get any answer so when Oliver walked next to him he grabbed his arm and stopped him. 'How's Moira?'.

He turned and watched at him. Malcolm could see the anger growing in his eyes. 'She's fine.. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't finish what I started on that roof that night and kill you once and for all!' he moved his arm fast so Malcolm loosed the grip.

'Because she would be dead, if I didn't come in time' he said watching straight to him.

'You're a monster! Just because you saved her life doesn't mean you're a better man or that you've changed..' Oliver said, 'People.. innocent people died during the Undertaking including Tommy..'

'Don't you think I know it?!' he said interrupting him, 'I lost my son that night. Did you forget that?!'.

'Then think about..' Oliver started but he stopped as the door opened. Malcolm turned and saw Thea walking out of the bedroom.

'Good, you're still here..' she said with a pissed tone, 'She wants to talk to you!'. She walked over them and downstairs as fast as she could.

'So start thinking about the consequences of your own actions' Oliver took the chance to finish his sentence. Malcolm just stayed there, without saying anything else. He heard him walking away, so when he was finally alone in the hallway, he started walking towards the bedroom.

The door was slightly open but he still knocked.

'Come in' Moira said. He opened it slowly and walked in, closing the door behind him. She was sat on the edge of the bed right in front of him, with her hair still wet after the shower she had. He took few steps over her.

'H-how do you feel?' he asked.

'I've been better' she said with a cold tone of voice. He smiled and lowered his head. There were few things he wanted to tell her but he thought it wasn't the right moment. 'Why did you do that?'.

'You mean, saving your life?' he asked watching back at her. She nodded her head waiting for his reply. 'I was following Oliver but when I saw that man pointing his gun to Thea's head then yours.. I had to do something..' he said lowering his head. He couldn't explain why he was emotionally conflicted. Thea was his daughter so he wanted to keep her safe, but Moira?. 'I.. I caused you so many problems and I realized you didn't deserved any of them. But I'm glad you're fine now..'.

He was already turning around when she stood up and said, 'Malcolm, wait!'. She took a moment before to continue. 'You saved my life and Thea's tonight. If it wasn't for you, my body would lie at the ground with a bullet in my chest. I just wanna.. thank you' she said behind him. Something inside him was changing. He never thought at Moira in that way.

_We slept together that night, but this feeling?_ he thought. He couldn't give to himself a proper answer to that question.

'Moira, I told you..' he said turning to her and noticed that she got closer, 'I.. I had to'. The black nightgown with lace was covering her till her feet, the belt was emphasized her slim waist. He took a look at her, speechless.

'What?'

'Nothing..' he said smiling at her. 'That night we slept together, it was a mistake but.. something is changed'. She moved her face trying to say something but he didn't let her. 'I know. What happened tonight doesn't change what you think about me. It's ok..' he said looking away.

'That wasn't exactly what I was gonna say..' she said.

He looked back at her and she smiled. He needed a moment to realize what she wanted to say with those words but when he eventually did he smiled too. Malcolm took few steps towards her and rose his hand to caress her face so she moved her arms around his shoulders with a quick gesture before he pressed his lips against hers.

_The sweet taste of Moira's lips never changed_, he thought.

He knew that was wrong and yet he didn't want to break that kiss.

It wasn't the first time he kissed her, because the night they'd conceived Thea it'd been only sex. No feelings. But this time?

When she broke the kiss, he took a step back. None of them said anything, he turned and walked out of the bedroom trying to masquerade the smile on his face.

* * *

_**First, thank you for reading it, I really appreciate it!**_

_**Sooo, what do you think?**_

_**I wrote this alternative ending as oneshot, but I can always change my mind (ops).**_

_**Let me know your opinions by reviewing it!**_

_**Thanks! **_

_**xx**_


	2. Thinking Out Loud

**_First of all, thank you so much for your reviews, faves and follows. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter._**

**_As I said, I could always change my mind and that's what happened. I decided to continue it._**

**_Enjoy it and let me know your opinion by reviewing it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thinking out loud**

Moira woke up when the light of the sun shone up the bedroom. Several hours had passed since the moment Slade Wilson tried to kill her, but that wasn't the only thing that had happened. She was staring at the ceiling of her room, she could still see the way Malcom'd smiled at her when he realized what she was meaning with the words: t_hat wasn't exactly what I was gonna say. _The way he gently caressed her before to kiss her was priceless. She couldn't help but kiss him back. All the hate she'd felt in the last few years was gone, she'd despised that man so badly that she'd promised to herself that she would never forgave him but.. _those lips, _she thought biting her lower lip.

She turned to the bedside table on her left and saw the clock. She quickly rose her back up and jumped off the bed. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she'd slept for so long. She walked over her wardrobe and grabbed an classic blue dress. Once she changed her clothes, she walked out of her bedroom and she bumped into Raisa.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Moira' she said with an embarrassed tone.

'It's fine, Raisa' she said smiling to her. 'Were you looking for me?'.

'Yes ma'am. Breakfast is ready'.

'Thank you' Moira said before to walk over the stairs so Raisa could do her job in her bedroom. The silent in the hallway was awkward. She turned around few times, worrying that someone would show up to hurt her. _Stupid_, she thought about herself.

When she was in the hall someone knocked at the front door. She jumped, scared. She stared at the door without moving, she didn't know what to do. She heard Raisa's steps getting closer so she took a deep breath before to say, 'I'm coming'. Her heart started beating faster as she got closer.

_What if it's Slade? What if he's here to finish what he started yesterday?_ she thought.

When she eventually opened the door, she saw a man with a long black coat turning to her. 'Malcolm?!' she said with a surprised tone.

'Moira..' he said and smiled when he met her look, 'Hi..'

She couldn't help but smile to him even if she was breathing deeply trying to push away the fear that grew up inside her walking over the door.

'Bad moment?' he asked, 'I just wanted to see how you were'. Moira knew that it was only an excuse but still she couldn't describe exactly what she was feeling seeing him in front of her.

'No.. no' she said turning around before to look at him again, 'I'm about to have breakfast. Do you wanna join me?' she asked smiling.

'Are you sure?'.

She nodded her head and took a step back so he could come in. She led the way to the kitchen, followed by him, silently. 'What can I offer you?' she said when Malcolm sat at the table.

'Just coffee, thank you' he said. She grabbed two cups and poured some coffee in each of them then sat in front him. He thanked her. There were some pancakes in her dish and even if she wasn't hungry she decided to at least taste them. 'So, how do you feel?' he asked before to take a long sip of coffee.

She swallowed the mouthful of pancake then she said, 'Better. I just have this.. feeling.. that someone is staring at me all the time'.

'It'll pass, I can promise you that' he said with a kind tone of voice. _I hope_, she thought. She'd been through horrible things in her life but no one had ever pointed a gun to her head, except an arrow, but she'd later realized that it was her son.

'What about you?' she said trying to change the topic of the conversation, 'You're out at the light of the sun and you knocked at the front door. Aren't you supposed to be dead for the rest of the world?'.

'Thanks for remarking that' he laughed.

'Oh no.. I mean..' she said trying to explain everything.

'Moira, I'm joking'. They both laughed. 'Technically yes, but I had to see you. Being seen was a risk I had to take' he said watching straight in her eyes.

'I'm glad you came' she said with a sincere tone. They stared at each other, she didn't know what to say so she took another piece of pancake with some whipped cream and ate it. She couldn't explain why she felt so comfortable in that moment. She was sat in front of the man who had turned her life upside down several times, especially in the last few years and yet she was happy to see him.

'You have some.. ' he moved his hand towards her, pointing her lips, '.. cream'. She put down the fork and took the napkin.

'Sorry..' she said smiling.

'Wait..' he said taking the napkin from her hand and got closer with his arm. He softly clean her lip and smiled at her. 'Done' he put the napkin on the table.

'Thank you'. The embarrassment in her voice was so evident and she could feel her cheeks burning. She look at him, watching straight in his eyes, without saying anything. She didn't know what she wanted to figure out from that look. That man was far from the evil man he was only few years before.

_What's happening to me?_ she wondered.

'Good morning..'

A voice from the hallway brought her back to the reality. She turned and saw Oliver walking over her. 'Oliver.. hi..' she said. Her son walked in the kitchen and froze next to her when he saw the man sat in front of her.

'Malcolm.. what-what are you doing here?' he asked with a cold tone of voice. Moira noticed that Malcolm's presence was bothering Oliver.

'He came to see how I was and I asked him to stay for breakfast' she said before Malcolm could say something. Oliver turned to her with a surprised look then looked back to him. The silence filled the room for few minutes. Something had happened between Oliver and Malcolm but Moira couldn't realize what.

'I-I go..' Malcolm said standing up.

'You should..' Oliver said with a serious tone. Moira was next to him now and turned to her son trying to hide the shock.

'Thank you for step by Malcolm' she said turning back to him and got closer. She kissed his cheek softly as he gently placed his hand on her hip. He stepped back and walked away. She knew there was a good reason for Oliver's behavior and she needed to know it, before it was too late.

'We need to talk..' he said when she turned to him.

'Yes, Ollie, we do'. They went in Robert's office and he shouted the door. Walking in that room, she had a bad feeling inside her. She'd moved on, many years before, but the memory of Robert always had that effect on her.

'What was that?' Oliver asked breaking the silence.

'I told you. He step by and I asked him to stay for breakfast.. that's all' she replied standing his look.

'Mom..'

'It's the truth, Ollie..' she said interrupting him. She wasn't lying but the last thing she wanted Oliver to know was the kiss Malcolm gave her the night before. He lowered his head, taking a deep breath. 'Is there something you're not telling me?'. He didn't say a word. She took few steps towards him saying, 'If it's about your secret..' she placed her hand on his shoulder, 'You know you can talk to me'.

'Mom, that man is dangerous..' he said raising his head.

'I know, I've been blackmailed by that man, but he looks..'

'Not that..' he interrupted her. 'There's something about him you don't know, just..' he said walking away, 'stay away from him, for your safety'.

He walked over the door but she grabbed his arm, stopping him. 'Oliver, tell me. What happened?'.

'He knows who I am..' he turned to her.

'You're protecting the people of this city. You put yourself on risk every single day. There's nothing to be ashamed of..' she started but he was shaking his head, denying it. 'It's not easy for a mother knowing that her son could die every time he walks out of the house but I told you.. I could not be more proud..' she caressed his cheek.

'He's been a threat for this city. Malcolm..'

'He tried to destroy the Glades because a man murdered his wife there..' she interrupted him, 'I'm not saying that it was right but we don't know how far we can push ourselves to protect our family'. Her mind jumped back to only few hours before when she was ready to take a bullet in her chest for her children.

'He was.. is.. the Dark Archer, mom' he said raising his voice.

'What?'. She was shocked. She remembered that another archer had threatened the city, he'd murdered innocent people before the Undertaking. _So Oliver and Malcolm_.. she thought, trying to find a different conclusion.

'Yes. He tried to kill me' Oliver said watching straight in her eyes. 'He knew who I was and yet he never stopped..'. She couldn't believe what he was saying. All the pieces started to make sense, why they never heard about the Dark Archer after the Undertaking and why Malcolm died the same night. 'I stuck an arrow in his chest..' he continued. She covered her mouth with her hand for the shock. 'It was the only way to stop him'.

Moira lowered her head, she couldn't stand his look. _I've been a fool_, she kept telling to herself. Only few minutes before she was ready to defend Malcolm, telling her son that he's changed. Oliver's phone started ringing, distracting her from her thoughts.

'I-I have to go..' Oliver said looking at the phone.

'Sure'

'Mom, are you okay?' he took few steps towards her.

'Yes.. yes I'm fine. Don't worry' she said, getting closer to kiss his cheek. 'Be careful'.

They walked out of the office together, she went upstairs in her bedroom while he was leaving the house.

* * *

Moira spent the rest of the day trying to keep her mind busy. The thought of Malcolm being the Dark Archer and everything he'd done was driving her crazy. For a moment, she also forgot what had happened the day before, thankfully Mark called her. She was still on race to become the mayor of Starling City. He couldn't know what happened after the car accident. She'd told him that she was fine but she needed some rest for few days. The idea of being in front of a brunch of people, people who believed in her, wasn't making her comfortable so she decided to postpone the next conference.

She was sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Oliver's words were stuck in her head, she couldn't shake them away. He'd said to her to stay away from Malcolm, literally, and she knew he was right but she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her entire body was telling her to let him go, to forget what happened in the last 24 hours, every inch of it except her lips. She couldn't ignore the sweet taste of his lips.

She was staring at the fire, the way all the sparks were burning warming her up. _That's the way I feel_, she thought.

The phone in her hand started ringing, she looked down and saw his name. _Perfect timing._

'Hello' she said with a serious tone, pushing away her feelings.

'Moira? Are you okay?'.

'What do you want, Malcolm?' she said ignoring his question.

'I guess Oliver told you..' he said. She didn't say anything, she was just waiting for him to continue. 'I wanted to tell you everything this morning but I didn't know where to start'.

'You could've started by telling me who you really are!' she said raising her voice. Her heart started beating faster. She couldn't explain why she was feeling so hurt by a man who always caused her troubles.

'I'm sorry.. can- can we talk?' he asked. She was tempted to say no, that it wasn't possible, but she hesitate. 'Please.. let me explain..'.

'Malcolm, I don't..' she barely said.

'Come to my place tonight, when you can. If you want to leave once I tell you everything, I will let you go..' he slowly said. She was biting her lips, wondering what to do.

'Okay.. I will see you there' she eventually said before to close the call. She took a deep breath then she stood up and walked over the door. Walking in the hallway she heard some voices downstairs.

'Mum?' Thea said.

'Yes, darlin..' she said turning the corner and looked down. She looked, speechless, at the person who was smiling at her.

'Hey Moira..' he said, waiting for her to reach him downstairs.

'Walter?' she barely said, shocked.

'Thea told me what happened, I'm so glad to know that you're okay'.

She smiled politely, without saying anything. He was the last person on earth she thought to see that night.


	3. Come Over

**Chapter 3: Come over**

Moira didn't know what to say. Walter had left her several months ago after he'd filed the divorce. She knew he'd helped Oliver with the Queen Consolidate when she was in jail but he never tried to reach her again. He was a good man and she knew she didn't deserve him after all he'd been through because of her.

She took a deep breath and walked downstairs, reaching him and the rest of her family. She was unsure but she eventually place her hand on his shoulder and gave him a cold and fast kiss on his cheek before to turn to her daughter. 'How do you feel, Thea?' she asked.

'I'm okay' she said as Oliver got closer to her and moved his arm around her shoulders.

'It'll get easier, Speedy'. Thea nodded her head before to laid it against his chest.

For a moment, Moira just looked at that scene and realized how many things had changed in such a short time. She was glad that Walter came to see her but somehow she wasn't comfortable as she used to. Since the day he'd left her, she always thought that if he ever came back she would've welcomed him with open arms but she was wrong. She couldn't explain why but she thought it was because of Malcolm.

'Walter, you will stay for dinner?' her daughter asked breaking the silence.

'Thanks for the invite Thea, but I can't stay..' he started. Moira sighed silently, feeling relived. 'I just step by to see your mother'. She looked up to him as he turned and smiled.

'Thank you' Moira smiled back at him, politely.

'Hope we will have the chance to talk one of these days'.

'Of course. I'd like to' she said with a sincere tone. She wanted to apologize to him the way she couldn't that day. He nodded his head before to walk away toward Thea.

'Thank you for the call' he said.

'You're very welcome' she hugged him tight. After Walter walked out of the house, they stayed for a moment in the hall. She looked down to her hands, she was still holding her cell phone. She had to go to Malcolm.

'I- I should go..' she said breaking the silent. Her children turned to her, surprised. 'Mark called me, he said he needs to talk to me. I won't be late' she said feeling bad. She didn't want to lie to them but she knew they wouldn't understand. Thea walked away without saying anything. Moira knew that a part of her daughter was still mad at her, but she needed her time. She grabbed her coat and her purse from the chair and walked over the front door.

'Mom..' Oliver said, following her. She stopped and turned to him. 'You're not going to Mark, are you?'. She stood his look until she gasped loudly lowering her head. 'You can't go to Malcolm..'.

'Oliver..' she said interrupting him, 'I have to'.

'What? After everything I told you?' he kept his voice low but she knew he was mad.

'Look.. I'm glad you told me the truth and I believe you, he's a dangerous man but..' she started looking at him, 'if it wasn't for that man, I would be dead now'. Oliver looked away, shaking his head. 'I owe him at least this much..' she said taking few steps toward him and gently place her hand on his cheek to move his face so he looked at her, 'I'll be fine'.

Oliver nodded his head even if she knew he didn't accepted her decision.

* * *

Moira was standing in front of Malcolm's house. Watching inside, she could see some lights on from the living room. She wanted to listen to his version of the facts, she knew that there was a reason for his mistakes but she hesitated when she had to knock.

_I need to know.. I want to. He won't hurt me, he just saved me_, she thought. A lot thoughts were filling up her mind. She wasn't doubting her safety, she was wondering her feelings. She took a deep breath then knocked at the door and took a step back, waiting. Malcolm came and opened the door.

'Hi Moira' he said smiling at her, 'Thank you for coming'. She nodded her head before to walk inside. She went straight to the living room and took her coat off, leaving it on the back of the couch with her purse. She noticed that the fireplace was lit. 'Do you want some?' he asked. She turned to him and saw the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

'Yes, thanks' she replied politely. He poured two glasses of it and walked over her. 'This house shouldn't be on sale?'.

Malcolm gave her the glass and said 'I bought it..', she turned to him trying to understand. He's supposed to be dead so he couldn't buy it. 'By using a false name, of course'.

'Sure.. right' she took a long sip of whiskey, feeling it burning down her throat. She put down her glass, on the little table between them and the couch. 'Let's.. let's go straight to the point, Malcolm' she said turning to him. 'Oliver told me everything. You were.. are.. the dark archer. You killed innocent people on purpose, with your hands. I was so..' she stopped, biting her lips.

'You were so.. what?'.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter..' she said trying to control herself. She didn't want Malcolm to know that she'd been so close to defend him in front of Oliver. 'What matters is that you almost killed my son. You knew it was him. You really wanted to do that? To me?' she said, raising her voice. 'I know, I confessed everything and we were both about to go to jail but my son? I had already lost Robert and you were so close to take away even my son'. All the emotions were messing up inside her.

'Moira, look..' he said before to put down his glass and sat on the couch. She needed a moment before to follow him and sat next to him. 'You know about Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins but you don't know everything. When Rebecca died, I was.. lost. A man took her away from me. So that night I promised myself that no one would've ever hurt my family again. I left my son when he needed me the most to go to a Ra's because he could help me..' he started as Moira was listening in silent. 'He taught me how to defend myself and never give up, no matter what. But when I realized that leaving Tommy right after Rebecca's death was a mistake, I tried to come home..'

'But..' she said when he hesitated, lowering his face.

'But I couldn't. I was strong enough to protect me and my son and..' he hesitated again. Moira stretched her arm and grabber his hand. He took a look at her and said, 'and I knew what to do, to vengeance my wife's death. Every single day I spent in that place, I kept thinking of Tommy and how to destroy the Glades. I was ready to go but it's not that easy'.

Moira didn't know what to do. Thinking of what had happened to the Glades, because of her, made her bones shaking but she decided to keep holding Malcolm's hand. 'Go on' she said with a cold tone of voice, colder than she wanted to actually.

'I tried to leave but there's a condition to do that..' he rose his look and met her glance, 'I had to kill Ra's and believe me when I say that no one.. ever.. succeed'.

Moira, as instinct, left Malcolm's hand, shocked. If what he was telling her was true, it meant that he was even worse than she thought. She stood up and walked over the fireplace, waiting for him to continue. She needed to know more. _That's why I came here_, she reminded to herself.

'I know what you're thinking but it's not the truth..' he said behind her. She heard him getting closer. 'Yes, I was stronger than I used to but I wanted to come home, I needed my son..' he softly moved his hand on her shoulder and made her turn to him. 'I could've never killed that man, I.. I ran away, Moira' he said watching straight in her eyes. She sighed loudly and a little smile appeared on her face. 'That's the reason why I faked my death the night of the Undertaking. The Glades was falling apart, my vengeance was accomplished and I was free from Ra's' wrath..'

'But Tommy?' she asked.

'I was ready to leave the town with him the day after, but the arrow that your son stuck in my chest almost pierced my heart so I needed several days to recover..' Malcolm stopped, taking a deep breath. 'When I found out about his death I couldn't believe it. I mean, I did everything to protect him, to give him a city where what happened to his mother would've never happened to any other woman and he died.. _because of me_..' he said with a broken voice. Moira did her best to fight back the tears but one dropped down her face, tracing her cheek.

'Malcolm.. I'm..'

'No..' he said taking a step away from her, 'Don't apologize. I deserve this. I'm the one who should apologize for everything I've put you through'. He wasn't looking at her, his gaze was directed to the fireplace in front of them. 'I just wanted you to know my version of the story. I've nothing left to say, so.. you're free to go and tell your son where to find me'.

Moira was staring at that man, waiting for him to say something but he never did. So she took a deep breath before to say 'What are you saying?'.

'I asked you, and not gently, to tell Thea the truth about her real father and now it's clear that she hates me. I've spent the last months running away, trying to keep myself alive because I wanted to be there for her when she would've been ready to accept me but I realized that she never will..' he stopped in the middle of his sentence. She hesitated even if she wanted to say something. 'Your son wanted me dead so he will try to finish what he started that night. And Ra's still wants my head. Sooner or later, one of them will kill me, so.. There's no point of keep fighting' he said, eventually turning to her.  
She felt like frozen in front for him. The silence filled the room for a moment that looked infinite for her. That man was far different from the man she used to know. She was watching straight in his eyes and she saw the man she'd met years ago. That kind, caring and fragile man.  
'As I thought..' he turned around and started walking over the table where there was the bottle of whiskey.  
'Me!' Moira said, instinctively.  
He stopped and turned back to her. 'What?' he asked.  
'You exposed yourself to save my life..' she started, 'You prevented Slade Wilson from pulling that trigger even if you knew Oliver would saw you, so..' she started walking over him, 'So I'm the reason why you should keep fighting'. She stopped right in front of him.

'You can't be serious' he said, smiling ironically about what she said.  
'I'm gonna talk to Oliver, he will understand and..'  
'Then what?' he said interrupting her, You're gonna try and convince Ra's Al Ghul, Head of the Demon, to spare my life?' he was raising his voice. She looked at him, in silent. Only few steps were separating them. 'Let's be realistic, Moira. I'm gonna die and you'll spend the rest of your life...'  
She moved so fast that he couldn't realize what she was about to do until her hands were grabbing his face and her lips were pressed against his. She could feel that he was expecting that. It was a short and cold kiss, but it's the only way she thought to shout his mouth. When she eventually broke the kiss, Malcolm looked at her, surprised. 'This is what I call being realistic..' she whispered to him. Her hands were caressing his cheeks. Their faces were only few inches apart. 'I have feelings for you and it's your fault! So.. Don't you dare give up on your life now, okay?' she said watching straight to him.  
Malcolm smiled at her and nodded his head without talking. He didn't need to add anything, she spoke for both of them. Moira was staring at him and how the glow of the fire was reflected in his blue eyes. He bit his lip before to lower his head so he could kiss her again, properly this time. He slowly moved his hands and he gently held her hips before to pull her even closer than she was already. Their tongues were moving as one, so they started creating a slow and delicate dance. A dance that she wish it could continue over and over but she knew it couldn't. At least, not that night.  
She, sadly, broke the kiss but she couldn't move as he was still keeping her close. She traced her hands down his neck to stop on his chest, so she rose her head to look him in the eye.  
'I have to go now' she whispered.  
Malcolm hesitated for a moment before to let her go. She started walking over the couch and grabbed her coat and purse. 'Moira?'.  
'Hm?' she turned back to him.  
'Don't say anything to Oliver about.. not killing me, okay? Just give me some time' he said with calm tone of voice. She was ready to reply to him but she realized that it wasn't her call to make.  
She nodded her head before to say, 'Goodnight, Malcolm'.  
'Goodnight, Moira'.  
They smiled at each other before she turned around and walked out of the house. Driving back home, she wondered why she opened her heart to him. It was so clear that she was feeling something for him, and vice versa, but saying it? She surprised herself but she wasn't regretting it.

* * *

_**I know this Malcolm is different from the one in the show, but I believe that behind the mask of a bastard/heartless/killer man there's still a kind, gentle and passionate man. The problem is that he lost everything (and everyone) he cared about so he wants to hide his "weak" and human side.**_

_**You can find me on twitter: Daisy_94e**_

_**Thanks again for reading it. Let me know your opinion by reviewing it.**_


	4. Borrowed Time

**Chapter 4: Borrowed Time**

One week later.

During that week she had the chance to have lunch with Walter. They'd talked, a lot. She'd apologized for everything that happened between them, the fact that he got kidnapped because of her. She actually hadn't told him the full truth, it was too complicated. He'd told her that he was still on her side and that he would've been there if she needed any help for her mayoral campaign. She'd spent a lovely time with him and she was glad that she eventually had the chance to fix the situation between them but nothing else would happened. She wanted him by her side for the campaign but not in her private life, not anymore.

It was a sunny day and Moira was sitting in the living. She was reading one of her favorite books, The Great Gatsby. She already had read that book several times but that afternoon, she couldn't stay focused. Every time she started reading a phrase, somehow she ended up thinking of Malcolm. She didn't hear from him since the night she'd gone to him. She called him, over and over, but nothing. It looked like he was suddenly disappeared. After that lunch with Walter, she'd step by Malcolm's house but he wasn't there either.

_I wasn't actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity._

Moira read that phrase between lines on the page and she smiled. Somehow she recognized herself in that sentence. She wasn't in love with Malcolm, not yet at least, but the way he changed and showed that he still had a human side made her want to give him a second chance. She knew he was feeling something for her, even if she couldn't define it. _I don't even know what I feel_, she thought. She closed the book and put it down on the seat next to her. She needed to know him better, to know the new Malcolm. Even if her curiosity was almost driving her crazy, she was worried about him. He saved her life, she admitted that she had feelings for him now she couldn't reach him. She turned to the window wondering what to do.

_Maybe he ran away to remain hidden or maybe Ra's Al Ghul found him brought him to Nanda Barbat or.. _she took a deep breath, shaking her head and forced herself to stop thinking. She couldn't allow herself to think that. She was jumping to the obvious solution, but that time the obvious solution wasn't the better one.

'Mum?'. She turned fast and saw Oliver standing in front of her. 'Are you okay?'.

'I'm.. I'm fine..' she barely said trying to compose herself.

'Are you sure?' he asked getting closer and sat next to her. 'You're shaking'.

_Am I?_, she thought. She was clearly worried for Malcolm.

'You know you can talk to me' Oliver said stretching her arm to hold her hand. For a moment she thought that he could help her finding him. He looked straight in her eyes. She knew that look, she had no choice but tell him the truth.

'Oliver, do you remember last week when I went to see Malcolm?' she asked. He unwillingly nodded his her. He didn't need to say anything, she knew his opinion. 'That was the last time I saw him..' she said lowering her voice.

'Oh..' he said slightly surprised, 'that's good! Maybe he left Starling City and he's done messing with our family'.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before to say, 'That..That's not what I want, Oliver'. He turned to her. Now he was really surprised.

'What exactly did he tell you that night?' he asked, leaving her hand.

'The truth, the entire truth..' she stood up, like she couldn't stand sit. 'He told me what happened at Nanda Parbat and with Ra's Al Ghul. He has never denied that he killed innocent people in the process but..' she took a deep breath, 'He looks different'.

Oliver rose his head and met her glance. 'Oh God..' he said with a pissed tone. He stood up and turned his back on her. He couldn't understand what she was saying.

'I know you have a different opinion about him and I understand why but I need your help to find him..' she said looking at him while he turned to her.

'What? The night of the Undertaking we thought he died and since then he disappeared till last week..' he started with an irritate tone, 'If he doesn't want to be found, maybe you should get over it'.

Those were the last words she ever expected from him, but she couldn't give up. 'Oliver, I just need to know if he's still alive' she said standing his look but with a broken voice.

'You really believe in his changing, don't you?' he asked trying to calm himself down. She just nodded her head without saying anything. He hesitated before to say, 'What do you want me to do?'.

She sighed loudly, feeling relieved for a brief moment. 'Do you.. Do you think Miss Smoak could track him down?' she asked with a nervous tone of voice.

'Felicity?' he asked with a surprised tone. 'You wanna ask her to help you after what happened when she found out that Malcolm was Thea's father?'.

_He's right_, she thought lowering her head.

'I know I'm the last person on earth she should help but..' she stopped and tried to control her emotion, but it was harder than she thought. 'I need it'.

'I'm sorry but I can't her, but..' he said preventing her to say something else, 'I think.. you can..'. He walked over her and put his hands on her shoulders. 'If it's true that Malcolm is changed, then..' she rose her face ad looked at him, 'then I think you can fix your mistakes'. She nodded her head, smiling at him. He opened his arms and she slowly got closer. He gently wrapped his arms around her and warmed her up in a long and tender hug. She knew she'd made so many mistakes in the past, especially lying to her own children, but she felt so safe in his arms, no matter what. When they eventually broke apart he whispered to her ear, 'You can find her at Verdant.. Back door'. He turned around and walked away without saying anything else.

She stayed there, wondering what was the best thing to do.

* * *

Moira was in her limo right in front of the Verdant, waiting. She didn't know what he was waiting for but she was clearly hesitating. She needed to know where Malcolm was, so when she finally found enough courage, she got out of the car and went in the driveway next to the pub. She took a deep breath before to open the back door and walked in.

'John!'

_John? John Diggle? It can't be,_ she thought. Moira heard some rumours after a woman saying that.

'Miss Smoak?' she said, walking slowly in that basement. That place was darker than she thought but she saw some lights in the centre of the room. When finally the lights where illuminating her, she saw a gun pointed to her. 'Mr. Diggle, is that you?' she stopped walking.

'Mrs. Queen?' he said putting down the gun, 'What the hell...'. Felicity stood up next to him, behind the table. 'I could've shot you!'.

'I'm.. I'm sorry' she walked over them, 'Oliver told me I could find you here'.

'You know about Oliver?' Felicity asked surprised.

Moira nodded her head before to say, 'It took me almost an year before to be sure'. She put down her purse on the table between her and them. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?' she said looking toward Felicity. The girl clearly wasn't expecting that.

'I'm.. I'm gonna check the others' John said leaving them alone.

Moira started walking around the table and reached the glass case where there was Oliver's suit. She stared at it, wondering how she'd never recognised her son behind that mask until the Undertaking. When he'd got home, almost two years before, he was so different from that boy who'd left with his father to go to China. His look was quite the same but his behaviour, she could barely recognise him. She slowly turned her head and saw the bow in another case. Knowing that he was the Arrow and seeing all of those things were two different things, everything real now.

'So..' Felicity said breaking the silence, 'You said you wanted to talk to me'. Moira turned to her, she was leaning on the table waiting for her to say something.

'Yes. Well, I'm here because I.. I need your help..' she said, looking at her. Felicity rolled her eyes, smiling ironically. 'But before you can say something I wanted to apologise'.

'Apologise?' she was surprised, 'It's such a rare thing hearing a member of Queen family apologising' she said fast.

'I mean it..' Moira started with a since tone of voice. 'When you found out the truth about Thea's father, my life was already a mess. Malcolm Merlyn was still alive and he bribed the jury to get me out of jail, then he started blackmailing me because I had to tell Thea that he was her father. Then I had to deal with Sebastian Blood and the mayoral campaign, so.. when you came in my living room that night and you knew everything, I saw you as a new potential threat, that's why I acted in that way'. She slightly lowered her head.

'O-okay'.

'When I realised that my son was the man who's protecting this city, it didn't took me too long to figure that you were behind this..' she opened her arms and looked around, '..thing too. I have nothing against you, actually quite the contrary. I'm glad Oliver can count on someone like you..' Moira was meaning every single word. She'd never tried to apologise to that girl because she'd thought it'd only made it worse.

'Thank you, Mrs. Queen' Felicity said.

'Moira. Please, call me Moira'. She took few step towards her.

Felicity nodded her head, accepting her decision. 'So..now we're gonna hug and become drinking buddies?!'.

Moira looked at her, slightly shocked. 'Nooo..' she said with a funny tone. They both laughed. 'Fresh start?' she stretched her arm.

'Fresh start!' Felicity said shaking Moira's hand. When they broke apart she spoke up, 'You said you need my help. What can I do?'.

'I need you to find Malcolm for me..'. Felicity's eyes were wide open. 'It's a long story, but I need to know he's okay'.

'And this long story started last week when he saved your life?'.

'You're really a smart girl, Felicity!'. The silence filled the room. She didn't tell her son about her feelings for Malcolm and clearly she didn't want to talk about that with her.

'I'll let you know.. Moira'.

'Thank you, Felicity' she said and started walking over the table to take her purse. 'Oh.. His house, I mean, where he used to live, it's still one of his properties.. He bought it using a false name, maybe you can start from there..'

'Okay.. Sure, it's a good place to start' she said sitting in front of the monitors and started typing something. Moira nodded her head then walked over the door when Felicity said, 'I will be here if you need someone to drink with..'

'I will think about it' she replied, laughing.

She closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Moira'd got home, she'd spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room, trying to distract herself as best as she could. She'd had dinner with Thea, because Oliver had an 'emergency' so he'd left right before the dinner was ready. Moira and her daughter hadn't talked a lot at the table, especially because Thea had to go the Verdant. Moira grabbed a glass of whiskey and walked upstairs to go in her bedroom. She couldn't take Malcolm off her head, she was worried for him and she hoping that Felicity would found something about him. She took a long sip of her whiskey before to go to the bathroom and change her clothes. She washed her face and put on one of her favorite nightgown. She looked in the mirror and stared at that person. She looked like she always have but something was different, like she was a completely different person. She used to be strong and ready to face whoever came in her life but now she was fragile and unsure about the future. She walked over the bed in the dark when she heard a noise behind her so she turned.

'Hi Moira..'

She jumped when she heard it. She stared at the dark, trying to realise where it came from but she couldn't see anything. Her heartbeat was accelerated, she was barely breathing. She heard some steps getting closer. When eventually the person in the dark was next to the window, she saw who he was.

'M-Malcolm?' the shock in her voice was so evident. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. 'You-you scared me'.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to..' he said leaning to window. The light of the moon was lighting him up. The light blue shirt was tight enough to put in evidence his muscles and she liked that visual. 'I couldn't just knock at the front door after the last time Oliver saw me in the kitchen..'

'Well, you could've texted me but wait.. you're not that kind of man. You disappeared for a week, I couldn't find you anywhere.. and you never returned any of my calls!' she said fast, without taking a breath. She was surprised how her emotions took over so fast.

'Did you miss me?' he asked with a seductive tone of voice.

_W-what?_ she wondered in her mind. She clearly didn't expect that.

'I'm saying I was worried..' she said trying to be convincing.

He slowly started to walk over her and said 'So you missed me..'

It wasn't a question, he was sure of it and she knew he was right. 'I..' she sighed loudly, 'Fine. I did but I was worried more..' she said smiling at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

When he was eventually close enough she noticed a huge bruise under his right eye. She took a moment to be sure it wasn't a shadow. 'What happen?' she asked raising her hand and gently caressed his cheek.

Malcolm placed his hands on her hips to keep her close. 'I had to leave Starlin after we met. I exposed myself too much. Ra's men are good to follow tracks and since someone told me not to give up on my life, I couldn't let them find me..' he said.

'But they did anyway..' she said slightly moving his face so she could see the bruise better. His cheek was swollen under her finger. She tried not to press to much. 'It must hurt..' she whispered.

'Moira..' he rose his hands and held hers, 'It's just a punch, I'm fine.. I've been through worse things..' he said watching straight in her eyes.

_Really?_ she thought forgetting who he was. She could see only the Malcolm she'd met, not the killer he became.

'Yes..' he replied like he'd read her mine, 'like not being able to do this for a week'. He left her hands and gently moved his around her neck before to pull her closer. Their lips met halfway in a sweet and delicate kiss. It didn't took much long before their tongues started dancing like never before. She knew what he was meaning, after that kiss she'd gave him next to the fireplace, she couldn't be able to stop thinking of it. She'd loved it but she was loving this one even more. When he moved back his head, breaking the kiss, he looked straight in her eyes, a long and intense look.

Malcolm lowered his head and pressed his lips against her neck. 'Do you think we should..' she couldn't be able to finish her question as he traced his hand down her back making her thrill under his touch. They were clearly craving each other, they couldn't help it.

She moved her hands on his hips starting wandering under his light blue shirt. The pleasure of his tongue against her skin was driving her crazy. She couldn't wait, so she moved her fingers lower, unbuttoned his pants and leaving them falling at the ground. He stopped so she could take off his shirt. With a quick gesture he kicked off his shoes and his pants before to grab her nightgown. She rose her arms so he slowly took it off and let it fall at the ground. Moira smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck when Malcolm grabbed Moira's hips and took her in his arms.

'Oh..' she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. When she looked down, she met his glance and spontaneously smiled. She couldn't describe what she was feeling, being in his arms again after all that time was indescribable. The only thing she was sure of it was that she was happy, again.

Moira lowered her head and pressed her lips against his as he walked over the bed. Malcolm slowly laid her down without breaking the connection between their mouths, like he didn't want to let her go. He traced his hand down her chest to her belly, making her moan. She needed him, more than she ever have, but suddenly she broke the kiss.

'Malcolm, wait..' she whispered, he rose his back and looked at her, 'Promise me it'll be different..'

'What do you mean?' he said with a serious tone.

'I mean this. I mean.. us!'. She knew that the circumstances were different. It wasn't just sex, there was more but she needed to hear it from him.

'I promise you, Moira Dearden..' he started watching straight in her eyes, she spontaneously smiled hearing her maiden name. 'I feel something for you, I can't explain it but.. I can't stop thinking of you since the night I kissed you in this room..'

'The night _you_ saved my life..' she interrupted him.

'I'm not gonna let you go so easily, I can promise you that..' he said, smiling at her. She rose her back, grabbed his face and pulled him closer so she could kiss him once again. She was so grateful for his words. Regardless his past and what he'd put her through, she was falling in love with him, more and more each time. The funny thing was that she didn't mind it, at all.

They kissed passionately before Malcolm moved his lips against her neck then down to her breasts. She knew they couldn't make any noises, but she couldn't help but moan, loudly. She couldn't control it, the way he was playing with his tongue on her body felt like heaven to her.

* * *

After probably the best sex she ever had, Moira was resting next to him staring at the ceiling. Malcolm's arm was around her shoulders, keeping her warmed. Their naked bodies were closer than they've ever been. Her head was leaning against his chest, she could his heart beating.

'Moira, you okay?' he asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

'I.. yes, I'm fine..' she said, babbling. The silence filled the room a short moment, she didn't know what to say.

'Are you regretting already?' he said, moving slightly away from her.

'What?! No!' she immediately said, raising her back. She turned and laid down on her belly so she could see his face. 'No! Malcolm, I.. I'm not regretting it. I couldn't.. Not ever' she said with a sincere tone. He looked at her, nodding his head. 'It was so..' she stopped trying to find the perfect word to describe it, but she ended up saying 'Awesome! You still know how to drive a woman crazy'. They both laughed. She thought of how their bodies had moved as one, of how she'd trembled for the pleasure.

Malcolm rose his hand and moved her hair behind her ear so he gently caressed her cheek. She laid her head in his hand, closing her eyes. 'So, what are you worried about?'.

She took a deep breath before to say, 'I.. I was just thinking of how messy my world is outside this room'. She was looking at him but he was quite, he was giving her her space.

'You're worried about how Oliver will react to this?' he eventually asked.

'Yeah, but not only that. He's out there, every night and Mr. Wilson is dangerous.. he won't..' she stopped because a flashback came up in her mind, 'he won't hesitate, the next time..'. For a moment she saw his eyes in the dark pointing his gun at her, once again.

'Hey hey..' he whispered, raising his back and laid against the back of the bed. 'That man won't touch you, not again..' he gently moved his fingers under her chin and rose her face, 'I won't let him..'. She nodded her head, hoping he was telling the truth. Moira wasn't sure what Slade was capable of, but she knew that he's been on that island with her son.

_If Slade is as strong as Oliver, we are all in danger_, she thought. The Arrow had stopped many criminals and killers since he got home, he was using his strength to protect the city. What Slade could do with his strength? How far he was ready to go to take his vengeance?

Moira shook her head trying to distract herself but when she looked down, she noticed a scar on Malcolm's chest. She rose her hand and gently traced it, hoping she wasn't hurting her. 'Is this..' she stopped as she didn't know exactly what to say.

'The only thing I got left from the Undertaking?' he said, finishing her question. She rose her head and met his glance before she slightly nodded. 'Yeah. This scar, the one your son got me, reminds me what I had and what I lost that night. I pushed myself too far but I never realized what was the cost until it was too late.. I lost everything..' he said with a sad tone of voice.

_I wish I never asked that_, she though hating herself for bringing it up.

'Not everything..' she said, trying to fix her mistake, 'I know what's like to grieve a son and how terrible you're feeling now but it will get easier..'. He nodded his head, believing her. She'd spent five years with the idea that Oliver was gone, for good. She really knew what how much he was suffering. 'You have me now.. I'm here' she whispered.

'And I'm not gonna let you go.. Not again..' he said before to get close so he kissed her, gently and slowly. They lips barely touched but she loved it.

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, without saying anything, then she placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**Really hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know your opinion by reviewing it!**

**You can find me on twitter: Daisy_94e**

**xoxo**


	5. Sacrifice

**I'm soooo sorry. It took me so long to update this fic.**

**but here I am with this new chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sacrifice**

Moira had spent the next few days working with Mark. She'd completely forgotten about the elections until she'd read the note Malcolm left on her bedside table after that night they'd spent together.

I HAD TO GO. SEE YOU SOON, FUTURE MAYOR. LOVE, MALCOLM

The word 'mayor' had reminded her that the elections were only few days away. For a moment she'd thought to step out of the race, like she'd wanted to before Oliver'd convinced her not to, it was because of those words she decided to keep fighting to become the next Mayor of Starling City. She kept following Oliver's advice that Thea needed to see her doing something good after all that had happened. *No turning back, not anymore* she kept telling herself even if she was doubting she would succeeded. In the contrary, Mark was sure of the result, he kept repeating how many people were supporting her. He was right, Moira won elections against Sebastian Blood.

Oliver and Thea were in the living room with her when they announced it at the news. They both congratulated with her before Mark rang and reminded her the party he organized at the city hall. They all got ready fast. She didn't know exactly what to wear so she took a black short dress and her favorite white coat.

They were ready to leave when Raisa showed up from the kitchen. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Moira. Someone left it at the front door' she said giving her an envelope.

She thanked the woman before she turned to her children. 'A lover?' Thea asked.

Moira immediately thought at Malcolm and a smile spontaneously appeared on her face, but she forced herself to push away that idea because she knew it was impossible.

'Whoever sent is, it can wait.. We're gonna be later' Oliver said.

'You're right. Let's go' Moira reached the main door and walked over the limo, followed by Oliver and Thea.

On their way to the city hall Moira opened the envelope and read the note.

WIN WIN, MAYOR. S.

'What the..?' she whispered.

'What? Mum, who sent it?' Thea asked.

'I.. I don't know..' she responded turning the note so her and Oliver could see it. Her son brought his hand to his mouth and took a deep breath before to curse. 'What?' she asked to him.

'Slade. S is for Slade..' he said raising his voice. 'I.. I should've known it. He's still after you because of me'.

'No.. Oliver.. Becoming the new mayor doesn't have anything to do with you or him. Don't blame yourself..' she said looking straight in his eyes. 'I think this is from Sebastian Blood, especially after I told him that I wanted to step out of the race'.

'I'm sorry, I don't follow..' Thea said with a confused tone of voice, 'You wanted to give up on becoming mayor?'. Moira turned and met Oliver's glance, he slowing nodded his head.

'Hmm Thea.. Before I made my speech at Verdant, I went to Sebastian and told him what I planned to do. I didn't want to become the mayor, it wasn't the right moment..' she started.

'But.. what you said was exactly the opposite. What-what changed your mind?' she asked trying to put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

'Your brother did..'

Thea turned to Oliver, surprised. 'I.. I just told her that maybe if she would've done something good for this city it would prove you, and especially to herself, that she's not a bad person' he said with a sincere tone of voice, 'because you're not'.

'You were ready to give up on this because of me?'

'Not because of you, sweetheart. I wanted to have more time with you. I just wanted.. a second chance' she said lowering her head. She was ashamed for all the pain she'd caused to her family.

'Mom..' Thea stretched her arm and held her hand, 'I hated you for all those lies, especially about Merlyn but I made my mistakes too. During the five years Oliver was.. away, I wasn't exactly the perfect daughter and yet you were there for me, always..' she continued as Moira rose her head to look at her. 'I can't lose you..'. A tear dropped down Moira's face, tracing her cheek. Hearing those words from her daughter was so touching, that it was impossible for her to prevent that tear from dropping down. She rose her other hand fast and quickly dried it.

'You won't, sweetheart..' she said, fighting back. She smiled at her daughter before she turned to Oliver. He smiled at her but it wasn't just a smile, it was that I-told-you-so smile.

'Here we are..' he said. The car stopped and Moira watched outside the car window, they were in front of the town hall. 'Are you ready?'.

She stretched her arm and held her son's hand too. 'Now.. I am..' she said, squeezing both their hands.

* * *

Moira spent almost an hour talking with the people that came to celebrate with her. She spoke with some old friends and met new people who kept repeating how much they believed in her. She should've made a speech as soon as she got there but Mark's idea didn't go as planned. She loved talking directly with all of them, even if she knew she had to make that speech, sooner or later, especially because they would aired it live on the news.

She decided to take a break so she sat at the table with Thea and Walter. It was good not keep saying 'Thank you' for at least few minutes. Her daughter and her ex-husband were talking about how things were going at The Verdant. Moira couldn't be more proud of both her children.

Her cell phone started ringing in her purse. When she read the name on the screen, she just stood up and politely said, 'Sorry, I have to take this' before to take few steps away. 'Hey you'.

'You're simply flawless in that dress'. She spontaneously smiled, not for the compliment but because it was so good to hear his voice.

'Thank you..' she was blushing. 'But, wait.. You're.. You're here?' she asked, wondering how he could know what she was wearing.

'Turn to left and look up..' he whispered. She did as he said and she eventually meet his glance. He was hiding himself behind a pillar at the second floor. They smiled at each other.

'Somebody could see you..' she said.

'I couldn't vote for you and.. you know why, but I couldn't miss this..' he joked. She laughed silently, looking at him. They just stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. Even if he wasn't close, she could see his magnetic blue eyes.

'Moira.. hmm.. sorry..' Mark said behind her, capturing her attention. She turned to him. 'It's time'.

'Ok-okay.. I'm coming..'. She had to make that speech but that meant that she had to close the calling. Mark walked over the stage. 'Ehi..' she whispered looking back that Malcolm, 'will you.. step by later?'.

'With a bottle of champagne..' he said before to wink her. She lowered her face, smiling. She couldn't wait for that already. 'Now go and show them who is the _**queen**_ of the evening' he closed the conversation.

Moira put her cell phone back in her purse and reached Mark. From the stage she could see all those people who came to celebrate her victory, including her family. Walker's arm was around Thea's shoulders and Oliver was right next to her. Seeing their face and their smiles, she realized how lucky she was. Somehow they had found the strength to forgive her after all she'd done and to believe in her once again.

Mark made a gesture with his hand to tell Moira that the cameras were on and that she could start when she wanted. Moira brought the microphone closer to her mouth and took a deep breath before to start talking. 'I want to thank all of you for being here tonight and for the support you've showed me in the last months. Call me pessimist, but I clearly wasn't expecting to celebrate tonight, so.. if I'm here now it's thanks to all of you' she took a little pause. She hadn't had much time to write a speech, so she decided to speak from her heart. 'I want to thank especially my children for believing in me and giving me the strength to carry on, no matter all the obstacles..' she said smiling at Thea and Oliver. When she was about to continue, someone started clapping from the back of the room. People turned and slowly started moving, opening a gap. Some masqueraded and armed men were walking towards her, following Slade Wilson. No one tried to stop him. Moira looked around and saw that there were more of his men and all the security men had a gun pointed to their heads.

The silence filled the room, the people were scared but they weren't aware of how dangerous that man was. Slade reached her on the stage. 'It's good to see you again, Mrs. Queen' he whispered before to turn to the crowd. 'Good evening, people of Starling City. You don't know me but that doesn't matter.. What does matter is that I need your new mayor for a while..' he said stretching his arm and grabbed hers. She trembled under his touch, she was scared as hell. Oliver and Thea were still in the crowd but something changed, a masqueraded man was behind her son. If he tried to do something, he would've killed him. 'Mrs. Queen will follow me and I suggest to you all, especially to the police department, not to stop me because the consequences will be bad..' he continued, 'oh.. and a special message to the man that calls himself the Arrow. Don't try to follow me or save her because I will kill her and it'll be on you!'. Slade smiled for the cameras before to pull her closer and to start walking down the stage. She turned to her children once again. Thea's terrified look killed her. She wanted to say something but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a silent 'I love you'.

* * *

Malcolm drove his motorbike as fast he could. He knew where he could find a Oliver and the rest of his team so he got to The Verdant. At first, he tried to get to the basement from the inside of the pub, but the door was locked, so he reached the back door and walked in. He heard some voices, he walked fast to reach them.

'Oliver?' he said trying to get the attention, right before he saw all them. Oliver, Mrs. Smoak, Mr. Diggle and Roy turned to him immediately. Someone else was there, someone he didn't expect to see. 'T-Thea.. What are you doing here?' he saw getting close. He never thought his daughter knew the truth but the look her face told him that she'd just found out.

'And now you're going to tell that he's in all of this too?' his daughter asked Oliver.

'No and he better start saying what the hell is doing here before I shoot him' Mr. Diggle said taking his gun and pointing it to him.

Malcolm reached the team in the middle of the room, raising his hands. The only reason why he was there was to help them finding Moira. 'I'm here because I was there.. I saw the truck where they put Moira in and I have the license plate..' he stopped waiting for them to say something.

'You-you were there?' Oliver's surprised look turned into a look full of anger before he rose his voice to say, 'Why every time my mother's life is danger because of Slade you're around?'.

'Oliver..' Felicity said laying her hand on his shoulder, 'that doesn't matter now. We have to find your mother and we need that license plate..'.

Oliver took a deep breath before to nod his head even if he wasn't happy to collaborate with him, and Malcolm couldn't blame him after all that had happened. Felicity turned before to give him a sign to follow her. They got close to the computer behind him and he told her everything he saw.

'Thank you for.. making him see sense' he whispered to Felicity.

'I only said the truth.. and that doesn't change the fact that I despise you, even more than Oliver does..' she said raising her head and looked at him. 'But you have the same look Moira had when she came here and asked me to find you..', Malcolm was surprised to hear that. 'Worried, surprised, scared and.. I can't believe I'm about to say that.. and even in love' she continued. Felicity turned to the computer. He didn't know what to say.

Oliver was talking with Thea trying to explain everything when a loud noise took everyone's attention. Two women walked fast down the stairs, Malcolm knew both of them. One of them was Sara Lance and the other was the daughter of his worst enemy, Nyssa Al Ghul.

'Sara, you're here. Where have you been?' Oliver asked before to hug her.

'I brought reinforcements' she replied.

'Merlyn?' Nyssa said when she saw him. 'You're supposed to be dead.. but you will soon..' she started walking over but Oliver put himself between them. 'Step back. This is between the League and him'.

'It can wait! My mother's life and this city is more important right now' he said standing in front of her.

'And you need his help?' Sara piped in.

'How could you even trust him after he tried to destroy The Glades?' Nyssa asked forcing herself to calm down.

'I do' Felicity said turning the chair to them. Oliver looked at her quite shocked. 'He saw the truck and he said the truth. I hacked the street cameras and you can see a white truck leaving. The license plate match..' she said with a secure tone of voice.

'You will face the league as soon as all of this is finished. Don't try and run because.. I swear this time I will send the entire League after you' Nyssa said watching straight into his eyes.

'When Moira's life won't be in danger then you can whatever you want' he replied standing her look.

The silence filled the room until the computer behind him made a sound. Felicity and Malcolm turned to it in unison, Oliver walked fast and reached them. The only one who could understand whatever that screen was showing was Felicity. She started typing on the keyboard in a way he never saw. Oliver and him stared at her in silence, waiting for any news.

'I found the warehouse where they brought her' she said showing it.

'Okay..' Oliver turned to the rest of the team, 'Roy, you will come with me. We have to inject the cure into Slade's body, no matter what..' the guy nodded before he walked way to get ready. ' John, I need you outside the warehouse. You have to take my mother safe as soon as possible..' Oliver continued, giving instructions to Sara and Nyssa too but at that point Malcolm wasn't listening anymore. He was slowly realizing that once Moira was safe, he would never saw her again. He bit his lip thinking of that promise he'd made to her.

'Merlyn!' Oliver said distracting him from his thoughts, 'are you coming with us or you'll stay here and wait?'

Malcolm didn't say anything, he spontaneously smiled before to walk out the room with him.

* * *

Moira slowly woke up but the light was like fire for her eyes. When she eventually started seeing things, she realized it wasn't a dream. She didn't know where she was but it looked like a warehouse. The last thing she remembered was walking towards a white truck right before someone covered her mouth with a handkerchief. *Chloroform* she thought.

She was sit at the ground and when she tried to stand up she realized her hands were tied behind her back. She kept looking around trying to capture something so he could realize where she was but nothing. Everything was so anonymous that it looked just like a normal and abandoned warehouse.

She suddenly heard someone approaching, so she turned to her left until she saw someone. She knew that man.

'Se-Sebastian..' she said instinctively when she recognized him. The man who was running against her to become the new mayor was the first one who found her. 'My God, you found me'.

'Moira..' he said with such a quite tone but Moira didn't noticed that. She was just so glad that the nightmare was almost over.

'P-please.. Can you help me? This string is too tight' she moved trying.

Sebastian started walking and once he was he in front of her, he lowered so he could see straight in her eyes. 'I'm not here to help you.. actually quite the contrary' he said with a serious tone of voice.

'What?' she said shocked, pulling herself back. 'No. It can't be..' the pieces of the puzzle started fitting together, 'You work with him.. with Slade!' she said with an angry and yet scared tone of voice.

'You got me' he said with a faked surprise tone, raising his hands.

'Why?'

Mr. Blood stood up and started walking in front of her. 'Apparently, Mr. Wilson and I have something in common.. You know, we both have some problems with the Queen family'.

'You're doing this all for the campaign?!' she said, looking up at him. She wondered if someone was really capable of doing something like that only to win.

'I should've won, NOT YOU!' he shouted right to her face. 'I worked so hard to become the next mayor of this city then you showed up.. YOU.. the woman that collaborated with Malcolm to destroy the Glades.. or wait.. should I say blackmailed by him?'. All the memories came up in her mind. Her feelings changed from how bad she'd used to feel every time when Malcolm was in the same room to how badly she needed him. 'I never believed your story. How the jury believed? How people did?' he asked to himself, looking up. 'You should've been dead by now'.

What he said scared her to the hell. 'If that's what you want you can have it, Sebastian'

'Oh no no no.. I fell for your words once, it will never happen again' he rose his voice. The last thing she wanted was pissing him off more than he already was.

'I would rather be alive than be the mayor' she said with some anger in her tone of voice. She would chose her family, and Malcolm, without a second thought.

'I know you would but it's not an option, not anymore..' he said lowering again and looked straight at her. 'You know, I still don't know why you're still alive actually. Maybe I should just.. kill you so we can end this..' his voice was so calm that scared her even more. She stood his look until someone got her attention. She heard few steps from her left and when she turned she saw him.

'I wouldn't do that, Mr. Blood..' Slade said walking over them, 'because you'd be dead before you could even touch her'.

'We had an agreement' Sebastian stood up and turned to him.

'I remember that but it's not gonna happen..' Slade reached them and turned to her before to say, 'at least, not yet'. They both looked her in silent, she just looked down. She had no idea of what they'd planned to do with her and it was terrifying her. 'Now go. People need someone to guide this city for what's going to happen' Slade said breaking the silence.

Sebastian lowered again and she decided to turn to him even if she was disgusted by that man. 'Goodbye, Moira. Have a safe trip to hell' he said smirking.

In that moment she realized everything. No matter what would happened, she was a dead woman. Those men's plan was to get rid of her once and for all. 'See you there, Sebastian. I will be waiting for that moment' she said watching straight in his eyes. She had nothing to lose anymore. Mr. Blood walked away without adding anything else, the problem was that Wilson was still there.

'Here we are again Mrs. Queen..' he started but she interrupted him.

'Why don't you it?'. He looked at her, he didn't expect that. 'I'm not stupid, I know that kill me is a part of your plan, so what are you waiting for?' she rose her face and looked at him. She was scared but she had nothing left to lose. 'You think you have the power to decide my destiny so use it. What do you need me for?' she asked.

'I need you because Oliver must pay the way I did because of him but.. I will give him the chance to say goodbye to one of the person he cares the most' he said looking straight in her eyes, 'A privilege that I was denied'.

'My son is not a monster!' she rose her voice.

'Did he ever tell you what really happened on that island?' he asked with a calm tone of voice. She was ready to defend her son once again but she couldn't. Oliver had never talked about it. 'As I thought..' he started walking away.

In that moment she remembered something that he'd said the night he'd tried to kill her. 'Shado' she whispered.

He stopped right away. 'What did you said?'.

She wasn't sure to repeat it but she did. 'Shado.. You blamed Oliver for something that happened to her..'

'She died because of him'. She didn't say anything, she just waited him. 'But I'm going to tell you everything.. so, the truth about who your son really is will be the last thing you will think about..' he said turning back to her. Moira swallowed loudly, biting her tongue. Slade started telling her how many time he'd helped and saved Oliver on that island. She found out that Sara Lance had survived the shipwreck and she was there with them. He talked about a serum, the Mirakuru, and she finally realized why he was so strong. He also mentioned a man, Dr. Ivo. 'He took Oliver, Sara and Shado. He put your son in front of choice.. save Sara or Shado..' he said before taking a pause, 'you can guess who he chose'.

'He had no choice..' Moira said with a broken voice. She didn't change what she thought about her son, but his words where like a blade into her chest.

'He had and he chose Sara so I lost my Shado..'. She noticed that the anger in his voice was growing.

'Y-you did the same thing.. Oliver had to choose between me and his sister. There wasn't a way out. One of us had to die.. if not both' she was trying to make him see sense but it wasn't working.

'He had to pay but you know what? He will!' he said walking over and lowered himself. He moved his arm fast and wrapped his hand around her neck. 'Maybe he shouldn't have the privilege to say goodbye'. The grip around his neck was tightening more and more every second as he was slowly raising her up. She was losing her breath. No matter how hard she tried to catch some air, nothing came in. The image of Slade's began to blur.

'Slade!' someone shouted. For a moment, Moira was sure it was Oliver's voice but the man in front of her didn't release the grip until all she could see was darkness and then she fainted.

* * *

**Really hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know your opinion by reviewing it!**

**I also made a VIDEO about Malcolm &amp; Moir. You can find it on Youtube: Malcolm &amp; Moira - 'Wicked Game' [AU]**

**You can find me on twitter: Daisy_94e**

**xoxo**


	6. Your Soul

**Chapter 6: Your soul**

Malcolm saw the entire scene from the back door. When he saw Slade tightened his hand around Moira's neck, he wanted to stop that man but Oliver moved faster. He took Slade's attention so he released the grip but Moira fell at ground, unconscious.

'Here you are, kid.. I thought I made myself clear earlier'. The moment Slade's took few steps towards Oliver, Malcolm walked fast over Moira.

'This is between you and me, Slade.. Leave my family alone!' he shouted, standing in front of him.

'I see you brought someone..'. In that moment, Roy reached Oliver. He was right, three against one.

Malcolm ignore what they said as soon as he got to Moira. He slowly moved some hair from her face, caressing her cheek. The bruises on her neck were becoming more vivid, so he gently pressed his fingers against her skin to feel the pulse. He was scared of losing her that when he realized she was alive, he breathed out loudly, feeling relived.

'Malcolm!' Oliver said getting back his attention. He turned to him and noticed that him and Roy were surrounding Slade. 'Take her out!'. He didn't have to repeat it. Malcolm turned fast and took Moira in his arms. She looked so fragile to his eyes, that he stared at her for a moment.

'I don't know how you got in here, but you won't get out alive..' Slade said with0 a confident tone of voice.

'Because of your men outside?' Roy asked rhetorically, 'We already took care of them'.

'Go!' Oliver said.

Malcolm started walking over the back door with Moira in his arms. John was waiting for him, so he opened the door when he got out of the warehouse. He reached the car and gently laid Moira down on the back seat. He took a look at her, wondering what was the right thing to do. John walked around the car but he noticed that Malcolm wasn't moving. 'Merlyn?!'

'I.. Go and take her home..' he said closing the car door.

'Where are you going?' John asked raising his voice.

'Oliver may need some help!' he walked over the warehouse without saying anything else. His fate was written, one way or the other, he would lost Moira so he decided that helping her son was the right thing to do.

When he got inside he was surprise to see how the situation degenerated in such a short time. Oliver had told him that Slade was under the effect of a serum that made him unstoppable but he couldn't imagine so much. Roy was unconscious against a wall and Oliver was the ground. Slade was over him with an arrow in his hand, with his other hand was blocking Oliver's arm over his head.

'I want you to suffer the way I did on that damn island!' he said out loud, 'I lost Shado, my LIFE because of you..' he continued.

Malcolm looked at that scene wondering why Oliver wasn't fighting back, his left arm was free but he kept it close to his chest. *Slade must have done something to it* he thought.

'I'm gonna take everything from you.. piece by piece! ' Slade got closer to his face. 'Do you remember that night in the boat? You had the chance to kill me but instead you stabbed me in the eye with your arrow. Now, I wonder if you will be as lucky as I was and survive this..' he rose his hand pointed the arrow to his eye.

Malcolm didn't hesitate a second, he moved his arm behind his back and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. Not a normal one, he took one of the arrows that Felicity gave to each member of the team before to leave the basement. There was some sort of liquid blue close to the arrowhead, she'd said it was the antidote for the Mirakuru. Malcolm had no idea where it was coming from, he only understood two names, Caitlin and Cisco, but he didn't know them so he didn't take pay enough attention. The important thing was that it had to work. He pointed his arrow and, once again, he shot it straight in Slade's hand. He stood up and took few steps away. He cursed out loud when he removed the arrow. Malcolm took advantage of that moment of weakness, so he run toward him and started punching him. He punched him in the face and in his stomach, until he started fighting back. Malcolm needed a moment to realize that the antidote didn't have an immediate effect but somehow he managed, until he punched him hitting the left side of his face. Malcolm had to step back.

Oliver got closer, they looked at each other. *Two against one.. It should be easy* Malcolm thought. When they both turned to their enemy, Slade was staring at his bleeding hand with a shocking look.

'No more Mirakuru for you, Slade!' Oliver said breaking the silence.

'We will see that!' he run toward them and started a new fight. Malcolm and Oliver worked together, each move was followed by another one like everything was planned. Slade fought with all the strength in his body but it was all in vain. Even if Oliver was fighting with only one arm, he knew where to hit a man.

Slade ended, unconscious, at the ground with a rope around his chest.

'Can you help me?' Oliver asked Malcolm, watching his shoulder.

'What?'. He was surprised to hear those words from him.

'You heard me'. His shoulder was dislocated so he walked over him and put down his bow.

'Ready?' he asked, grabbing his arm and placing his hand on top of his shoulder. Oliver nodded his head. '1.. 2..' he whispered, but he move his arm and set his shoulder up before he even finished counting.

Oliver did his best to not scream. 'Thanks' he said hiding the pain in his voice.

'It's easier if you don't expect it' Malcolm said with a funny tone of voice before to take his bow and started walking away. 'You're welcome, by the way' he rose his hand.

'Where are you going?'.

'Did you already forget what Laurel told you on our way here?' he asked turning back to him. Her words were so clear in Malcolm's head that he never stopped thinking of them. 'Sebastian Blood is behind this too..' he said pointing the place where Moira was laying at ground, 'And you saw his car leaving this place when we got here.. He HAS to pay' he slowly rose his voice, feeling the anger growing inside him.

'What about Nyssa? She's still after you!' Oliver said thinking of what could happen if the entire league was after Malcolm.

'I'll come back as soon as I took care of that piece of trash.. No more running' he said with sadness in his voice. When he pronounced those words, he thought at Moira.

'Ask Felicity, she can help you tracking him down..' Oliver said, Malcolm nodded his head before to turn around and started walking away. 'Ehi! Don't make me regret it' he said out loud to his back.

* * *

When Moira wake up, she took a deep breath, raising her back fast. She realized she was no longer in that warehouse but at home, in her living room. She kept taking deep breaths. The last thing she remembered was Slade's hand around her neck, tightening more and more every second.

'Mom!' Oliver said, standing up from the chair in front of her and got closer.

'Oh Oliver!' she said hugging him as soon as he was close enough. She hold him tight, afraid of letting him go. When he broke the hug to look at her, she noticed something that she didn't before. A band was around his arm, holding it against his body. 'What happened?' she asked with a scared tone of voice.

'My shoulder was dislocated, I'm fine..' he sat next to her on the sofa.

'W-where's your sister? Where's Thea?'.

'She's fine, don't worry, mom. She's on her way here..' he held her hand trying to make her feel better. He did. She felt so relieved to hear those words, both her children were safe, that was all that mattered. Then she suddenly looked down, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure to ask him about Malcolm. 'I think you're wondering where's him too' Oliver said, surprising her.

'What?'

'Malcolm..' he said calling him by name. She nodded her head without saying anything. 'If we found you in time, it was thanks to him..'. He surprised her, again. She thought how he could help them after all that had happened, but Oliver started talking before she could even have the chance to ask something. He told her how Malcolm'd showed up at the basement after he'd seen those men putting her in a truck. When he'd come back and helped him defeating Slade before to set his shoulder. She spontaneously smiled imagining those scenes in her mind. *Malcolm and my son worked together* she thought, proudly, but..

'Where he is now?' she needed to see him. Oliver was about to say something when they heard some voices coming from the hall, so he stopped and they both turned.

'I will come with you.. Just give me five minutes!'

She immediately recognized that voice. 'Malcolm!' she barely whispered, happily. Few seconds later he was walking fast toward her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. He was still wearing his costume as Dark Archer but she could feel his heartbeat slowing down as she was in his arms.

'H-how do you feel?' he asked fast, slowly pulling her back so he cloud see her in the eye.

'Better now' she said, honestly. All the people she cared the most were safe and sound, she couldn't ask for more. 'Are you okay?' she asked when she saw the big bruise on his face. He nodded his head, smiling.

'What did you do to Blood?' Oliver said breaking that sweet moment. Moira shook when she heard that name.

'What?' she asked trying to understand what they were talking about.

Malcolm took a deep, breath before to start. 'Laurel said that Sebastian was working with Slade and Oliver recognized his car outside of that warehouse.. He had to be stopped..'.

'Did-did you kill him?' she asked, wondering if she really wanted to hear the answer.

'No, I didn't.. I punched him.. several times.. for what he did to you..' he said raising his hand and caressed her cheek, 'then I brought him to Lance. He won't lay a hand on you ever again'.

'Malcolm..'. She had tears in her eyes. Moira couldn't explain exactly why, maybe because she was happy to know that Sebastian was out of her life for good or maybe it was because she was right all along: Malcolm was really changed.

He smiled at her, but something was different. She'd seen him smiling before and she knew that wasn't a real one, it was cold, then he looked away. She followed his eyes and saw that Oliver was denying something with his head. 'What's going on?'.

'I.. I'm gonna give you a minute..' Oliver said walking out of the room, leaving them alone. She repeated his name, but this time her tone of voice was full of fear.

'Come' he whispered, holding her hand and started walking over the sofa.

'You.. You're scaring me..' she said, sitting down next to him. 'Malcolm, please' her voice was breaking more and more every word.

'Moira.. When Slade took, I saw everything and I saw the truck they put you in..' he started without looking in her eyes, 'I went to the Verdant so I can try and help them..'

'I know, Oliver told me that thanks to you, they found me in time and-'

'It's not that, Moira..' he said interrupting her. She stopped as soon as he rose his head and meet his glance. There was sadness in his eyes, she could see it. 'We were there when Sara Lance came with reinforces.. and by reinforces I mean Nyssa, Ra's al Ghul daughter..'.

'What?' she said shocked. She was scared, his life was more in danger now. 'W-what did she do?'.

'She wanted to take me back to Nanda Parbat right away but.. Oliver convinced her to step back because your life and this city were more important..'

'But?'

He lowered his head so she couldn't see him. 'But she's like her father, nothing can stop her. So..' he took a deep breath before to continue it, 'I told her that she could do anything she wanted to me once you were safe..'.

The sound of his voice saying those words was tearing her apart from the inside. She knew what that meant and she couldn't believe it. 'No, Malcolm.. You can't go..' she said with a broken voice.

'I had no choice!' he said raising his voice, looking at her. He wasn't mad at her, she knew that. 'I don't know what are Ra's plans, kill me or spare my life just to use me but.. either way I won't be able to see you again, not ever'. A tear dropped down, trashing her cheek. She couldn't stop it, so she rose her hand and wiped it as fast as she could. 'If Ra's spares my life, I will do whatever I can to do what he asks' he said squeezing her hand. She didn't understand exactly what he meant. 'I won't allow him to use you or Thea to blackmail me.. I promise you-'

'What about the promise you made to me?' Moira said leaving his hand and standing up. She couldn't control her emotions. She took few steps away and turned her back on him. She didn't want him to see her crying.

'I'm sorry, Moira, I truly am..' he said behind her, 'As long as the league is after me, I won't ever be able to be with you'. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her belly, pulling her closer. She slowly moved her hands on his arms and bursted into tears. 'Moira..' he slowly turned her around. She lowered her head when she was in front of him, forcing herself to stop sobbing. 'Come here' he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her.

She laid her head against his chest, letting the tears for dropping down.

'I don't wanna lose you..' she said between the sobs, 'I need you..'.

He softly caressed the back of her head. She heard him taking a deep breath before to say, 'I'd rather spend the rest of my life knowing that you are safe than-'

'No.. NO!' she said raising her voice. She took a step back, letting his arms falling down her shoulders. The shock in his eyes was so clear. 'Can you stop thinking about me for a moment?'. She'd never thought she would say something like that to Malcolm Merlyn.

'You and Thea are everything I got left. What else should I think about?' he asked.

'Us..' she said spontaneously, 'Think about.. _us_! Maybe we could-'

'Moira..' he interrupted her, reaching her and held her hands. 'There is no way out of this. I can't run anymore and.. even if I could, I would never let you come with me..'. She wanted to say something but she bit her tongue. 'All I wanted was revenge and after I lost Tommy I didn't care about anything or anyone..' he said leaving one of her hand only to raise his and gently caressed her cheek. She laid her head in his hand, trying to memorizing his soft and warm touch against her skin. 'Until we kissed in your bedroom. You.. You don't even know what you mean to me..' he whispered, looking straight in her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers until he heard a the sounds of steps.

'That's enough. Merlyn?!'. Both Malcolm and Moira looked over the woman that was walking in the living room. Oliver was behind her. 'It's time to go' she said standing few steps away from them. Moira took a deep breath, wiping the last tears on her face.

'You.. You must be Nyssa, Ra's daughter..' she said trying to sound calm.

'I am indeed, Mrs. Queen..' Nyssa slowly lowering her head to greet her, before to look up at her. 'I'm glad to know and see that you got home safe and sound..' she said moving her look to Malcolm.

'W-wait..' Moira took a step ahead and put herself between Malcolm and her, 'Can we talk about this?'. She had no idea what she was doing but she had to try something.

'Moira..' Malcolm whispered, grabbing her shoulder with his hand. She knew he wanted to stop her.

'I suppose you're well aware about what he did'

'Yes, I do but..'

'There's nothing left to say then.. He has to pay for his betrayal' Nyssa interrupted her, 'He covered his trucks well and he's lucky to be alive but my father's waited long enough so.. let's not waist more time'.

Malcolm gently caressed Moira's shoulder before to start walking. She knew what he was about to do and she couldn't allow it.

'No.. NO! You're not going anywhere..' she said looking at him for a brief moment before to turn to turn to Nyssa. 'I understand you want revenge, I know that anger in your eyes.. I really do, but.. He's changed, he's redeeming himself..' she said taking a pause. She didn't want to look fragile or a teenager who's afraid to lose her first love. 'He saved my life.. twice..', Nyssa looked pretty much disgusted by that sentence, 'and you may not believe me but it's the truth-'

'I'm sorry but I don't care!' Nyssa interrupted her once again. Moira was getting nervous but everything was just so complicated. 'He broke many of our rules then he ran away like a coward. I don't think I can call him an hero! Step back, Mrs. Queen because, one way or another, he will come to Nanda Parbat with us..' she said starting walking over them fast. Malcolm moved his arm fast in front of her, to protect her.

'Ehi!' Oliver grabbed her arm and stopped her so she turned to him, 'Lay an hand on my mother and I will end you' he said with anger in his voice.

'How dare you?' she asked pulling him back. 'Do you have any idea of who I am?'

'I don't care about you or the league, she's my mother and you won't touch her!' he said looking straight in her eyes, only few inches away from her face.

'Enough!' Moira shouted, taking their attention. She traced Malcolm's arm before to hold his hand. It was time to show what she was capable of and she needed to feel the warm of his touch. 'I told your father that Malcolm was still alive and damn, I'm so regretting it..' she started looking the surprise in Nyssa's eyes, 'Yes Nyssa, I told him because I was scared Malcolm would revealed the truth about Thea but things have changed. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and my son..' the silence was filling the room. 'You had no idea he survived the Undertaking.. If I thought before to act, you wouldn't be looking for him right now so..' she left his hand and took a step toward Nyssa, 'don't tell you father you saw him. Tell him that I lied or just.. don't tell him anything. Please.. don't take him away..' Moira said looking straight in her eyes, forcing herself not to cry.

Nyssa lowered her head, until Sara stretched her arm and held her hand. They turned and started talking with a low tone of voice. *Maybe it worked* she thought looking at them. Malcolm silently took few steps toward her and stopped right in front of her, as Oliver reached them.

'Moira.. What are you doing?' Malcolm asked. He was worried, she could see it.

'I'm trying to save your life' she said looking at him.

'You have no idea who you're dealing with..' he slowly moved his arm and held her hand, 'they are dangerous'.

'He's right, mum' Oliver said.

'I know but Oliver, I...' she looked down and saw Malcolm's hand around hers, 'please try to understand'. The last thing she wanted was to ask her son to accept her love for one of his worse enemies but she had no choice.

'Okay.. Here's the thing..' Nyssa said. They all turned to her at the same time. 'I won't..' she took a deep breath, with a nervous look in her eyes, 'I won't tell my father that I saw you..'

'But..' Malcolm said, anticipating her.

'But if a member of the league or my father will find out you are here.. I swear, I won't do anything else for you..' she said as a threat.

'They won't!' Moira said, trying to hide the happiness she was feeling I'm that moment.

'You're lucky to have someone who loves you so much' Nyssa said talking about her. Moira couldn't help but lowering her head for the embarrassment. 'Don't waist this second chance, Merlyn' she said before to turn around and held Sara's hand walking out of the room.

* * *

**I'm afraid we're getting close to the end of this fanfiction. U****nless I will have brilliant idea soon, the next chapter will be the last one.. but we will see! **

**In the meantime.. I r****eally hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know your opinion by reviewing it!**

**You can find me on twitter: Daisy_94e**

**xoxo**


	7. When It Comes To Us

**Chapter 7: When It Comes To Us**

The moment Moira heard the front door closing, she breathed out loudly. She had no idea her lungs could contain so much air. She moved her hand against her mouth, closing her eyes. 'It worked' she murmured. She faced the daughter of the most dangerous person on the planet for the man standing next to her and she won. She didn't know if she could call it a victory as Malcolm was still in danger but he could stay with her, and it was enough for Moira.

'You did it' Malcolm said rubbing her back. She turned and wrapped her hands around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting all her emotions go. 'You saved me'. Malcolm was holding her tight.

'I had to'. She smiled against his skin even if no one could see her.

The silence filled the room, she wish she could freeze that moment. She didn't want to let Malcolm go but something happened. Someone was opening the door. She moved back and turned to the lobby in the same moment Malcolm and Oliver did. She was panicking.

'Mom?'

Moira felt relieved when she recognized that voice. 'Thea!' she said loudly. She instinctively took few steps. When her daughter appeared in front of her, she started walking over her, fast. She was followed by her boyfriend, Roy.

'Mom!'. Thea wrapped her arms around her, hugging her. 'You-you're okay? Are you hurt?' she asked, trying to breathe normally.

'No. No, Thea. I'm fine..' she said keeping her daughter in her arms as long as she could, 'I'm home now'.

Thea took a step back and looked at all of them, standing right in front of her. 'Is-is it over? We're safe?'.

'Yes, Speedy, it's over' Oliver opened his arms to welcome his sister in a short but warm hug. 'You don't have to worry about Slade anymore'. Moira's heart was melting. All the pieces of the puzzle were slowly fitting back together.

'I'm glad to hear that you got home safe and sound, Mrs. Queen' Roy said, distracting Moira from her thoughts.

'Thank you, Roy' she said smiling politely. 'Your eye looks pretty bad, can I get you some ice to put on it?'.

'No, mum. Don't worry..' Thea said holding his hand, 'I will take care of him. You need to get some rest'. Moira nodded her head, watching them walking over the kitchen together.

'She's right, mum. It's been a long day' Oliver got closer and gently kissed her forehead.

'I know. I know' she said with a funny tone, raising her hands as sign of surrender. 'But I need a shower first'. She took few steps over the stairs before to turn around to those men. _Her men_. 'Try and behave yourself in my absence, okay?' she smirked.

'Of course ma'am' Malcolm said lowering his head like he was answering to a queen in the seventeenth century. Moira rolled her eyes before to turn her back on them and start walking again.

While she was reaching her bedroom, she heard Oliver asking Malcolm if she wanted a drink and he gladly accepted it. She spontaneously smile before to close the door behind her.

* * *

When Oliver asked if he wanted a drink, he accepted right away. He really needed one. They walked in the living room and shared a delicious strong and cold whiskey. They talked until Oliver got a call from Felicity who told him that everything was ready to take Slade to Lian Yu. Malcolm volunteered to help him but he gently declined his offer saying, 'It's better if you stay here if, you know.. my mother needs something'.

Malcolm was now sitting alone on the sofa in that living room he knew very well. He was staring at the glass, half-full of whiskey, in his hand. He couldn't help thinking of how many things had happened that night. Moira'd been kidnapped right in front of his eyes, he'd almost lost her. _Again_. Only a minute later and Slade would've killed her with his own hands. And still she'd found enough strength to face Nyssa.

Malcolm rose his hand and took a long sip. He could feel the whiskey burning down his throat. He couldn't believe what Moira did for him.

'Ehi'. He turned around fast and saw Thea standing in front of him. 'Where's my brother?'

'Oliver.. he had to take Slade in a place where he won't hurt anyone ever again' he said shakily. He didn't know exactly what to say to her. It was the first time they were alone in the same room, one in front of the other. 'Can-can I do anything for you?'. It was the first thing that came up in her mind.

'Yes, actually. Can we talk?'.

Malcolm nodded his head and moved aside on the sofa so she could sit next to him. She hesitated a moment before to take any step toward him. It wasn't easy, for neither of them.

'What do you wanna know?' he asked when she eventually sat down.

'The truth..' she turned to him, 'the whole, real truth'. He glanced her without saying anything. He was trying and giving her space. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I found out I was your father only after the Undertaking. It took me a while to realize that and when I was sure I wanted to tell you but..' he said without taking a breath, so he forced himself to slow down. 'I couldn't come here and tell you the truth. But.. technically I was dead and you wouldn't believe me anyway'.

'So you just.. kept it for yourself?'

'No.. No..' He bit his tongue for the regret he was feeling. 'I wanted you mother to tell you but.. I asked it in the wrong way..'

'You-you blackmailed her again?' she was quite shocked by that.

'Yes. I needed her out of jail so I made that happen. You are.. were.. the only person I got left but she didn't want to tell you'.

'Why? I had every right to know the truth about my father!'.

'I know, Thea. You had..' Malcolm instinctively moved his hand towards hers to hold it but he stopped as soon as he realized it was a bad idea. 'Your mother wanted to protect you. Robert was a great man and a good father. She didn't want to change your memory of him' he said with a honest tone. 'What happened between me and your mother was just.. a moment of weakness but Moira loves you with her whole heart. There's nothing she wouldn't do for you or your brother. Believe me, I know that!'. He remembered all the times she'd confronted him for her children's safety.

*_If any member of my family so much as gets a paper cut, I will burn your entire world to ashes_* Moira's words were still in his head. He smirked thinking of that. He knew she would've done that in a blink of an eye if it was necessary.

'You said I am the only person you got left but then you stopped and said _were_' she said kindly, 'D-do you have feelings for my mother? I mean, true feeling?'.

He lowered his head wondering what to say. He couldn't deny his feeling for Moira, not anymore but to Thea? He wanted to start in the right way with her. The last thing he wanted was wasting the only chance he had to have a good relationship with his daughter.

'Because that would explain a lot of things..' she continued as Malcolm was hesitating. 'You were at the party even if someone could see you, then you helped my brother to find her and.. and now you're here'.

For a moment Malcolm thought that it wasn't necessary to answer to her question because she figured it out by her own. All she need was a confirmation from him so he just murmured 'Yes. I do'.

The silence filled the room, until a voice broke it from the lobby.

'Thea?'

Both looked in that way. It was Roy waiting for her.

'Look..' Thea said standing up. He followed her with his eyes and eventually stood up in front of her. 'She's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions. Apparently she trusts you more than any human being in this world and I believe she has her reasons to..' she was looking straight in his eyes. 'For her sake, I suggest a fresh start. I'd like to know you better, to see what she sees in you' she stretched her arm and opened her hand in front of him.

Malcolm looked down and smiled. 'I'd like that too, Thea'. He held her hand and shook it.

She smiled at him, nodding. Then suddenly she got closer. 'And for the record. I'm not the Arrow, or the Dark Archer or as psychopath as Slade, but if you're gonna hurt my mother again, I will send you straight to the hell and make sure you won't be able to come back this time' she whispered to his ear then step back to look again in his eyes. 'Clear?'

'Crystal!' he said smirking. 'You really are my daughter, no doubts'.

* * *

Moira walked out of the bathroom after a long and warm shower. She needed to get rid of the feeling of being touched by Slade and Blood. She wanted to forget everything that happened and put all of it behind her but the moment she looked into the mirror in her bedroom, she realized it wasn't that easy. From the neckline of her grey robe, she could see the black and blue bruises all around her neck.

Moira rose her hand and softly rubbed her fingers against her own skin. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip hard. She could feel Slade's fingers tightening around her throat, preventing her from breathing. Suddenly everything was real, again. Her heart started beating faster.

'Oh my God!' Moira jumped when someone knocked at her room. She realized she was breathing heavily.

'Moira? Can I come in?'

'Yes, Malcolm' she said trying to put herself back together. She heard him closing the door and walking over her, she didn't turn to him. When he was close enough, she saw him smiling at her in the reflection of the mirror. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his fingers.

'Are-are you okay?'. The smile on his face disappeared. 'You're shaking'.

'I'm fine' she said firmly, trying to hide the feelings that were taking over her. Malcolm made her turn around. She immediately lowered her head.

'Moira, you can talk to me' he traced his fingers down her arm until he found her hands and hold them. 'Trust me'.

'I..' she started with a broken voice, ' I've never been through something like that before. You know, I got kidnapped by the Arrow because he wanted some answers but it was Oliver, or Mr. Diggle.. whatever.. He didn't hurt me, not physically. But Slade, his hand and.. and this..' she rose her head to meet his gaze and eventually showed her neck, 'I-I can't..'

Malcolm pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. 'Come here' he whispered. 'You don't have to worry about him anymore. It's over. No one will ever hurt you again, _I promise you_'.

She lead her head against his chest taking deep breaths. *He's right* she kept telling to herself.

'I'll always be grateful for what you did earlier'.

'I told you, I had to..' she said pulling her head back to look at him. 'You saved my life and apparently I can't let you go now'. It was the truth. She spontaneously smiled at him.

'Then don't' he rose his hand caressed her cheek, 'I'm in love with you, Moira'.

She clearly didn't expect that. Not from Malcolm Merlyn. Not with such truth in his words. 'M-Malcolm.. I..'.

'You don't have say anything. I thought you should know what I really feel for you' he was still watching in her eyes, she knew those words were coming from his heart.

She got up on her one's her toes fast and pressed her lips against his. Malcolm moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her back and they mouths were dancing. Kiss after kiss, she started forgetting all her worries, Slade Wilson, Blood and the marks on her neck, and focusing on what really mattered. Or better, _who_. _Malcolm_.

He was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, both black. She was wondering under the sweatshirt, tracing her finger up and down on his back. He moaned in her mouth. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. With a quick gesture, he pulled the sweatshirt and his shoes off. He was standing in front of her, shirtless. The moonlight was shining his body, emphasizing every single muscle of his chest. Moira stared at him, speechless until he did the first move and unfastened the belt of her robe. Malcolm slowly pull it off her shoulders and let it fall at her feet. He took a step towards and moved his head closer to her neck. She was rigid feeling his breaths on that specific part of her body.

'Trust me' he whispered before to softly traced his lips against her skin. She trembled, feeling the need of stepping back, but he grabbed her hips and took her in his arms. She had no way out of that. 'It's me.. You're safe now' he said between the kisses. She decided to let go and eventually enjoy it.

She grabbed her hands around his neck and arched her back.

Malcolm started walking over the bed and gently laid her down. They kept kissing until he moved his lips on her neck then down her chest. He took her nipple in his mouth, playing with the tip of his tongue.

'Malcolm..' she moaned loudly. She couldn't control herself anymore.

He kept driving her crazy with his tongue so Moira traced her fingers down his back. She slipped her hands under his underpants and pulled them down his legs before to grab his arse. Malcolm groaned and bit her nipple. She started laughing spontaneously so he rose his head to meet her glance.

'I missed this..' she said. He had a suspicious look on his face. 'I mean this.. me and you.. laughing like the old days..' she said caressing his shoulders.

'Well, this is a fresh start, Moira..'

'Our second chance' she said spontaneously.

Malcolm nodded his head and smiled without saying anything. He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips against hers. It was a sweet and romantic kiss until the passion started burning inside them once again. She slowly opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. The fire was burning more and more each second.

The moment Malcolm slid inside her, Moira had to break the kiss to take a deep breath. 'Oh, Malcolm..' she gasped, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his skin against hers. When he eventually started thrusting inside her, she could feel breathless. It was like the oxygen in the room disappeared in a blink of an eye. 'Oh.. my.. God..'. Her nails were digging into his skin as he pounded deeper.

* * *

She was laying her head on Malcolm's chest as he was rubbing her back. They weren't saying anything, even the silence sounded so loud to her.

'I love you' she whispered. She wasn't even sure that she really said it until Malcolm turned to her fast.

'What?'

*I said it. I really did* she thought, but she wasn't regretting it. She slightly move her head to look at him and she noticed a spontaneous smile on his face.

'You're right. I needed to know what you feel for me and I think you need to know what I feel too..' she said caressing his cheek. 'I was afraid of my own feelings. I didn't know if they were right or wrong.. but I almost lost you before and I don't wanna feel that again. You came back in my life like a hurricane..' she continued, slowly opening her heart more and more. 'You turned my life upside down once again, but this time was different. You pushed away all the bad things around me, without hurting me. I love you, Malcolm Merlyn.. and it just feels so good..'. She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, thinking that for once in his life he did the right thing. He placed his hand under her chin and gently pulled her closer. 'I love you' he whispered before to kiss her.

**_END_**

* * *

with this chapter I end the crazy idea I had.

I REALLY HOPE you enjoyed it as much as I did. I had a lot of fun writing about Malcolm/Moira. I fell in love more and more with them, so I hope this fic will make you see Malcolm and Moira in a different way from now on.

**THANK YOU** _for reading it and especially thank you to those people who supported me and helped me through each chapter_.

at the moment, I don't have any good idea for another M/M fanfiction, but maybe one day I will lol

you can always find me on **twitter: Daisy_94e** &amp; on **youtube: channel/Daisy94e**

**thx again! **

xoxo

Daisy


End file.
